


Bursting into Nate

by Stryfe



Series: Love for Stryfe [5]
Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, M/M, Nathan and Stryfe are friends, Nathan is bad at e-mails, Scott and his worries about mpreg, Wade is involved so you know its good, and lovers, except Scott will faint at that, fluffy crack, fuck yeah, start of some beautiful crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stryfe/pseuds/Stryfe
Summary: Prequel to "Stop going to the bathroom already" and this Prequel will have another prequel after the Holiday stories are written! But yeah, Scott basically finds out he has another son named Stryfe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to their respective owners (Marvel, etc.). My stories may not be posted elsewhere or otherwise used or changed without my sole permission.

Bursting into Nathan’s office, Scott quickly glanced around seeing the office in normal, working order and Nathan sitting behind the desk going through some papers. “Nathan, what’s wrong?” Scott began feeling sick with worry. “I got your messages, what’s so urgent?”

“Father…” Nathan began carefully, looking up at the sudden intrusion. “Well, this is something you’ll need to take in stride Scott. Do you want to sit down? I honestly think it would be for the best.” Nathan motioned towards to chair in front of his desk, where Scott hesitantly took a seat. Oh god, what could be wrong? Was Nathan marrying Deadpool after all this time of dating a psychotic mercenary? Scott had wanted grandkids, damn it all! Wait, what if it was worse? ...Was that mercenary somehow pregnant with Nathan’s kids?! WAS NATHAN PREGNANT HIS DEADPOOL’S KIDS?! Oh god, Scott wasn’t prepared for this! The mercenary had kept taunting him, saying he’d find a way to have Nathan’s kids but Scott hadn’t expected it would ever happen let alone this soon! Maybe he could go back in time to fix this or better yet, talk Nathan out of dating this crazy mercenary and find a nice girl to settle with. Please, whatever gods were out there, Scott was begging that Nathan was just feeling very ill… Wait no, morning sickness! SHIT, Nathan WAS pregnant wasn’t he?! Oh sweet Mother of God, no! The mercenary had found a way to impregnate his only son!

“Scott!” Nathan shouted, interrupting Scott’s train of thoughts.

“I, uh… Sorry Nathan, my mind is racing. It’s not often you’re so… Urgent about things. It has me worried quite a bit.” Scott remarked, frowning deeply.

“Father, it wasn’t my intention to scare you when I said I need you here as soon as possible. Just, ah… keep an open mind with what I’m about to tell you please.” Nathan’s brow creased as he took a deep breath in and out before his moth opened again. Oh sweet god, Nathan was asking him to keep an open mind. Well, look at the bright side. Nathan would make a good parent and he’d help keep the mercenary in line as far as raising kids. Even Deadpool couldn’t be bad enough to hurt a kid but unintentionally? Scott could only hope that Deadpool wouldn’t be left alone with the kid(s). And he’d finally have grandkids wouldn’t he? So would Jean! Jean had always been accepting of Nathan dating Deadpool so he’d have to ask her for tips and pointers on how to be accepting of all this. He wasn’t ready for Nathan to marry and have Deadpool’s kids!

“Stryfe and Deadpool are coming to the X-men Christmas party.” Nathan finally said, slowly and carefully.

“I’m not ready for you to marry and have ki-… Oh.” Scott could feel a deep breath flow out of his lungs, relief evident in his voice and posture. “Wait, I already assumed you’d bring Deadpool but who is Stryfe?” Scott could feel himself frowning again while his mind started to panic. Had they adopted without telling him?! Was Wade cheating on his son?! If he was then he’d better watch his back because Scott wouldn’t tolerate Nathan having a broken heart ever, especially not by his insane, annoying boyfriend.

“You recall that… I was sent to the future after being infected by the T.O. virus?” Nathan asked, leaning back in his chair and resting his arms on his lap.

“Of course I do. It was one of the worst moments of my life.”  

“Well… It took me many years to find out and many more to actually get together with him in a peaceful way (Well, if you could call a few months ago peaceful) but Stryfe is… Ah, well. As a just in case, the Askani cloned me in case the T.O. virus would have killed me but the cloning process actually stopped the T.O. infection. Stryfe is my clone… Your other son.” Nathan stared intently at him, probably realizing how much shock was going through Scott’s mind right now, before quickly adding, “But we aren’t the same person as I’m sure Wade will reiterate. Stryfe might be my genetic clone but he is an entirely different person than me Scott. He was taken and raised by Apocalypse and has recently come around to, well… the good side I guess you could call it, thanks to Wade. ”

Scott had another son? He… had another… son. He had another son! “I, uh… Another son?” Scott felt a smile growing on his face while excitement flooded through him. He had two sons! “This… This is amazing!” Scott practically shouted, hands open and arms out as if he was about to hug Nathan from where he sat.

Nathan’s face had relaxed into an easy going and content expression at Scott’s very visibly excitement. “I was worried you wouldn’t like him Father. Wade found Stryfe several months ago and we came to an agreement and so on and he finally decided he was going to stay here on Providence and in this time period. It was quite the experience going through all of that.”

“Can I meet him now?” Scott smiled hopefully. “After all, the Christmas party is still a few months away.”

At that, Nathan’s face became a bit more serious and he ran a hand through his hair. “Well… Not _right_ now. Me and Wade… We’re still acclimating him to this time period. That alone has been difficult enough. I'll explain how this all came to be later but me and Wade found out Stryfe was here and it was bad enough fighting and trying to get through to him as friends. He's only been here a few months Scott. Now that he and I and Wade are getting along almost perfectly, we’re getting him accustomed to the time period and the culture of it. I’d say the earliest I’d want you or Mother (Jean, of course Scott), to meet him would be possibly Thanksgiving dinner. Stryfe isn’t the easiest person to just meet and we’re trying to also get him over his hatred of you and mother that had been, ah, instilled in him.”

“I see.” Scott frowned again. He could understand that though. Apocalypse was a nasty sort and if Stryfe was raised by him it would be difficult getting to know his new son. “What do you mean, raised by Apocalypse though?”

“Well, Apocalypse had been coming after me but shortly after they had finished the cloning process and were preparing to move us, Stryfe was taken by Apocalypse who thought he was me but they’d moved me first…”

“Which meant that instead of taking Stryfe along at the same time too, he was left vulnerable to Apocalypse who thought he was you?”

Giving a nod of agreement, Nathan continued. “Yes and, like I said before, Stryfe was raised to be a rather terrible person. Ch’vayre, one of Apocalypse’s soldier, gave us some information before he was killed. Stryfe was encouraged to be a cruel person and it’s only recently that we got through to him. So right now, he’s still… Learning to say the least.”

“Well,” Scott said, taking a deep breath “It’s only a little less than two months to Thanksgiving so it’s ok.”

“Well, if he’s ready to meet you Scott. I won’t push Stryfe which means if he suddenly decides not to meet the X-men at the Christmas party then I need to stay with him. We have to take baby-steps Scott. Stryfe can’t be pushed otherwise he’ll just go back to the type of behavior and things he had under Apocalypse. Don’t worry though, he’ll come around eventually as long as we take it slow for him. I know I had to when we first met but look at us now; Stryfe and I are getting a lot closer now.” Nathan smiled, big and wide, reassuring Scott.

Scott couldn’t help but smile back at his son. “Yeah, I can wait as long as it takes.” He decided, thinking about how different his new son was going to be. It would be difficult since he’d been raised by Apocalypse but Stryfe was here now; Stryfe was safe.


End file.
